The captain has finally fallen in love Tala OS
by AmTheLion
Summary: another old quizilla one shot. This one is with Tala


**AmTheLion:** Here's another Tala one shot for the quizilla user jazzykite801. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**The captain has finally fallen in love  
****(Tala one shot)  
**

You stare at the screen in front of you. You can't believe that your next match in this tournament is against Tala Valkov. All the contestants live in the same hotel so you've seen him a few times with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, but you didn't think you would ever be able to battle him. The match is in two hours, so in the mean while you get something to eat and read a bit in your book, Bram Stokers Dracula. Outside it's snowing but it's still great winter weather. Then the voice on the speaker announces the beginning of the next matches, you take a deep breath and head for the arena. The sharp light blinds you for a moment, but then you see the dish and Tala.

"Ok everyone. Time for the next match. Tala Valkov against ____." Dj Jazman exclaims into the microphone. Slowly, but determent, you walk up to the dish. Tala measures you with his ice blue eyes, and a short moment it seems like he's amazed by you. But his face returns to ice almost before you notice the change.

"Bladers make ready!" Both you and Tala get ready, and all the time you look each other in the eyes.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Everyone in the stadium shouts. You launch your blades into the dish and immediately Tala goes in for an attack. You barely manage to escape his attacks and you get frustrated. You knew from before he was better than you, but you won't give him an easy match. You bite your lip as you get a crazy idea. Tala looks wondering at you. Then you go in for an attack. The surprise on Tala's faces makes you smile and make him lose concentration, giving you a good hit on him. Just in time he manages to keep in the dish. Now he smiles, almost an evil grin.

"You're not too bad, but still not good enough." He says.

"Thank you, but I'm not giving up yet." You reply. Both smile and go in for a new attack. As you slam together it's a huge explosion and when the smoke clears, Tala still spins while your blade lies besides you.

"And the winner is Tala!" Dj J announces. The crowd cheers as you pick up your blade. As you look up at Tala you're meet by his blue eyes and a smile. You get surprised, because not only does he smile, he seems impressed. With a last look at you he turns and walks away.

* * *

Later that day, back in the hotel, you sit and think about your match. Tala could easily have beaten you a lot sooner and you know that, but then why did he bother taking the time. Tala isn't one to pay much attention to starters like you, and this tournament is deciding who will be the Russian team for this year world championship. Even if everyone knows it's the original Blitzkrieg boys who will win they all fight for the fun of it, but for those boys it's more serious simply because it's they're life. With a sight you go back to reading your book, while other participants from the tournament sit around and talk.

It doesn't take long before you forget about Tala and are all concentrated on the book, when you suddenly hear girls scream and gasp. Annoyed you look up from your book and in the same direction as the girls. True the doors comes Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. You look at them as they walk past all the fan girls and head for they're rooms, like always. But then Tala lays his eyes on you and to your surprise he smiles. It's not a big smile, but still a smile. Now you really stare at them, or at Tala, in surprise. He just smirks as he slowly disappears around a corner with his team. Again you think about your match earlier today. Why did Tala smile at you??

Unable to read on you close your book and head for the kitchen. After making a cup of hot chocolate you head for your room to think things true. As you sit on your bed looking out the window drinking the hot liquid, someone knocks on your door. Curious you put the cup down and go to open the door. As you do you end up standing there with pure surprise and shock in your face. The one knocking laughs a little and smile at you.

"Hi ____" Tala says.

"Em….eh….Hi" you reply.

"Can I come in?" he asks. You just nod and move so he can walk inside. Then you return to your bed and your cup. For a while you just stand there looking at each other. You drinking the hot chocolate while your eyes is locked on him, and he looking curious at you with his head slightly to one side.

"You know…I've been watching you for a while." He says. You eyes widen a little at this and you stare at him. A light shade of pink comes over Tala's cheeks and he looks out the window.

"You're quite amazing you know. You never give up, you always bite back, and you're not looking to bad either." The pink turns darker as he speaks and your own cheeks starts burning, probably showing a deeper red blush than his. He looks at you from the corner of his eye, and you understand that he wants to know your reaction. You give him a light smile in return.

"Thank you Tala."

Standing there you feel him getting a bit closer and your body gets tense.

"You're a good blader. We had a good match earlier." He says. You can tell by the sound in his voice that he has practise those words for a while. You look curious at him, and still blushing a little you ask;

"Tala are you trying to say you like me?" He freeze as you say those words. It was kind of funny since he had slowly been approaching you, but now he had frozen in the middle of moving. A really deep red spreads across his face, making it look like it was one with his hair. You can't help but giggle at him. He then gets even more tense and stare a bit sceptical at you.

"What's so funny?" he asks. You giggle a bit more and walked up to him, so you're standing only a few inches away from him.

"You look so funny when you blush along with your hair." You explain. He blinks at you and then smile. You laugh a bit more and drink of your cup. He stands there watching you and as you look back up at him you see something you never seen before. Hidden in his ice blue eyes are something you can't really explain. It's like a mix of love, joy, hesitation, affection, pride and stubbornness. You blink up at him and he smiles back at you.

"And you're cute when you look confused." He says. You smile and blush, looking down at the floor. Then you feel him grab your chin and lift it up. Now he's only millimetres away from brushing against your lips, and you freeze when you look into his passionate eyes. Then he closes the distance between you and kisses you. Just as you're about to return it someone burst true the door. Both you and Tala jump and stare at the new arrivals. In the doorway is no others than Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"Well do you know seems like we were right. You were here Tala." Bryan says. They grin at their captain as his face again turns as red as his hair.

"How the hell did you know?" he asks irritated.

"You been looking at her for days and your beybattle earlier was quite helpful." Spencer replies.

"The captain has finally fallen in love." Ian says mockingly. It looks like Tala is about to explode and kill his team mates, but just as he's about to, you lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He gets so surprised that he just stare dumb at you. You laugh along with the others as they enter and close the door.

"Seems like we could need this girl on the team." Bryan says.

"Yeh then maybe Tala would keep more in his skin." Spencer adds. They laugh more and you can't help but join. Tala just glares at them as they all said hi to you. And to the smiles of the three others you kiss him again, only this time on the lips, which he gladly returns.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
